History
BloodClan Founder: Leaders: Deputies: Medicine Cats: : DuskClan Founder: Solomon Leaders: Solomon, Littlestar, Fogstar, Moonstar, TBA Deputies: Mazda, Agatepool, Littlecloud, Goattail, Swiftpounce, Fogshadow, Moonshade, Amberwing, TBA Medicine Cats: Rambler, Taloncloud, CURRENT :While combat and jealousy spread throughout the land, deep within a series of tunnels underneath the mountain rest the intelligent and mysterious DuskClan. They were frequently taunted by the other Clans, considered cowards and rabbits instead of true warriors. However, Solomon was not to be underestimated. He was intelligent and diplomatic, but fiercely loyal to those he loved. And this diplomacy and ferocity lived on through the successors. :Little is known of DuskClan; they often keep their life a secrecy. Rarely do they fight with the other Clans, rather, the other Clans come to them to make amends and ask for advice on peace with other Clans. Some rumor that they have dark magic, others say that DuskClan cats are just like any other old cat. DawnClan Founder: Delilah Leaders: Delilah, Rosestar, CURRENT Deputies: Finn, Sparrowwing, Wolftooth, Rosefeather, CURRENT, CURRENT Medicine Cats: Venom, Frogsong, Beetlewing, CURRENT :When DawnClan formed, they were given the smallest of all territories: a small, beautiful meadow filled with herbs and plentiful prey. While Delilah was always level-headed, she grew enraged with the small portion of territory. However, they were blessed with the most herbs, so much that the other clans would come begging when they had shortages. Of all Clans, they are said to be the closest to StarClan, so much that they are often benefited by them. :Rumor had it that Delilah was blessed by StarClan with knowledge to no end, and the ability to live forever, unless killed by another cat. She could be touched by neither disease nor old age. While she was intelligent and loyal, she grew jealous of the amount of territory owned by the other Clans. :While they may appear innocent on the outside, DawnClan is home to the cunning. They frequently use their resources to their advantage, and won't hesitate to swindle another Clan. Delilah ultimately died in combat after attempting to steal kittens from Whistlestar, to raise them in DawnClan and turn them against SunClan. For the longest time under Rosestar, who jealously left RainClan after she was demoted from deputyship, DawnClan was famous for stealing that which belonged to the other Clans. Territory, prey, herbs, even kittens would wind up missing within the borders of DawnClan's neighbors. :While they may be innocent and fun-loving, rather slender instead of built for combat, DawnClan is a clan that should never be underestimated. SunClan Founder: Ruby Leaders: Ruby, Branchstar, Whistlestar, CURRENT Deputies: Shadow, Quailsong, Branchtail, Moonheart, Batfang, Cloudsong, Whistlebird, CURRENT, CURRENT Medicine Cats: Sammy, Shallowpool, CURRENT :SunClan was always famed for their arrogance and pride, specifically over RainClan. Their founder, Ruby, was the mate of RainClan's founder, and the two quickly formed a horrible rivalry. It worsened after Ruby became mates with her first deputy, and the pair had a litter of kittens. RainClan would frequently target them by attempting to poison the water source, but SunClan found other resources, while RainClan only suffered. :As their rivals weakened, SunClan grew only stronger. However, there was turmoil within the Clan because of drama caused by their leaders. The children of Ruby were the only felines permitted to ascend to a position of power, creating many outbreaks of fighting and miniature civil wars. Yet to this very day, those who have bloodlines linking back to the Founder remain the most respected cats of the Clan, almost their pride and joy. :With RainClan disbanded, SunClan has grown to a great size and capability. They pride in tradition and scowl at kittypets, often refusing to let fresh blood in from the outside. Whistlestar was the youngest daughter of Ruby and Shadow, and put a rule in that outlawed any and all kittypets. Any kittypets caught snooping around the border could and should be killed. RainClan DISBANDED Founder: Murphy Leaders: Murphy, Tawnystar, Turtlestar Deputies: Mafia, Dapplenose, Tawnyfur, Rosefeather, Turtlepool, Puddleheart Medicine Cats: Brick, Redfang, Stormrunner :RainClan was one of the first founding Clans, with their homeland residing within the shadowed coniferous forest that BloodClan now resides in. They were founded by Murphy, who sought to gain control over the other Clans, and had a strong rivalry with SunClan. Murphy and Ruby had originated as a doting couple, only to have a thirst for power pit them against each other. In comparison to SunClan, RainClan relied on the shadows of its home to use to its advantage. Their home also housed the start of numerous rivers that fed into other territory, specifically SunClan. :The Clan had a long hatred for SunClan, and often used the rivers to their advantage. They would frequently pollute their own water source to weaken their rival, an idea put forth by Tawnystar. Ultimately this became their demise, as SunClan found new resources and RainClan was without suitable water. They were swiftly targeted by BloodClan, once they began to weaken. :They were destroyed under the leadership of Turtlestar after BloodClan ambushed their camp and slaughtered all of which refused to join them. Murkystorm originated in RainClan, as he was the forced product of the medicine cat, Stormrunner, and their senile leader, Turtlestar. He vowed revenge for his mother, despite the medicine cat never truly loving her son, as he believed what his father done to her was the worst doings of all. Category:Browse Category:Important Category:Information